All in All, Alright
by just-call-me-Elphie
Summary: It's the play, but with what you didn't see. Elphaba finds herself in Shiz, like she expected, but there was something happening that she didn't. Galinda! What will she do!
1. Loathing? Strong

Elphaba stared at the fifty pairs of shoes in Galinda's wardrobe with distaste. How in all of Oz had she gotten herself into this mess? She just wanted a place to stay, but not with the little blonde brat she hated so much! She leaned back on her bed and felt the green bottle underneath. She pulled it out and looked at it, turning it about in her hands and taking the stopper out to sniff the inside.

Suddenly Galinda flounced in. Elphaba purpously avoided her gaze, stashing her green bottle underneath her pillow as quickly as possible. Galinda avoided looking at her as well, brushing make-up onto her cheek with greater interest than usual. They sat there for a few minutes in the thick atmosphere, feeling as though they could hardly breathe, and wondering why the other wasn't burning up with her hate. Suddenly Galinda stood and whirled on her. "Stop looking at me!" she shrieked.

Elphaba glared at her poofy head. "I wasn't looking at you. Why would I want to anyway? That tangle of yellow you call hair gives me a headache."

Galinda flushed and raced out of the room, taking her blush with her. Elphaba stood and followed her out, burying her head in a book. Before she quite knew what was happening she was in a large corridor, alone with Galinda. The pretty girl glared at her. The green witch stared back. Hatred rose in both of their throats, and before either of them quite knew what was happening, they were voicing their feelings. Elphaba was amazed at how her rage spewed out, but Galinda was somewhat used to this (having been planning this moment for quite a while).

"Loathing, unadulterated loathing!"

Galinda smirked. "For your face."

"Your voice," Elphaba retaliated.

Galinda looked shocked. "Your clothing!"

"Let's just say, I loathe it all!"

Elphaba held herself low, ready to pounce on Galinda her hatred was so strong. The prim little girl just played with the make-up she had brought with her, almost ignoring Elphaba, which infuriated the green girl even more. She made a dash at the stupid blonde, only to reel back and shy away as Galinda showed her the reflection of her own face in the tiny mirror. Elphaba hated her for that. Then a group of Galinda's admirers suddenly came from nowhere and surrounded their idol, showering her with praise and bashing Elphaba at the same time.

Elphaba was more enraged than ever now, purpously towering above the shorter girl and making hand movements to try and obliterate her with magic. She wondered briefly why her magic wasn't acting up like it usually did when she was angry. Her logical head came to a lightning quick conclusion. When she usualy got mad, it had a reason. This was just foolish banter with someone she disliked, so there was no reason to do anything rash. Suddenly everyone was quietish, making Elphaba leap forward with sudden vehemence and shout, "BOO!"

Galinda squealed and leapt back, letting Elphaba enjoy a smirk of satisfaction. Then Doctor Dillamond walked in.

Elphaba enjoyed the class greatly, other than having to endure a few typically stupid questions from Galinda. She found great pleasure in the way her non-human teacher aggrivated Galinda by pronouncing her name wrong. She found it simply wonderful. Then he turned that dreadful chalkboard around, revealing the horrible message on the other side. "Animals should be seen, and not heard." Elphaba was shocked and disturbed.

She stayed after class with him and shared her lunch, feeling incredibly bad for him since he was one of the few who accepted her there. She went back to her room and stayed there after visiting Nessa, and making sure she was alright. She stared at the ceiling, fingering the emerald bottle under her pillow. "Mother," she sighed, pulling the angular object out and gazing at it. She allowed a single tear to well in her eye, but wouldn't let it fall. She knew how much tears burned and stung as they rolled down her face. She banished the feelings of self pity and sorrow from her throat, detesting herself for it. She snatched up a book on inner control and decided to go for a walk.

She was just outside of Shiz, walking and reading at the same time when a cart zoomed past her, making her teeter unsteadily and fall to the ground. The thing she hated most though, was not being knocked over or having her dress dirtied, but losing her place in the intruiging book. She leapt up, eyes blazing with fury as she beheld the passenger of the cart. "You!" She stalked up to him, her long fingers curling into claws.

He turned and grinned at her, a boyish, uncaring and slippery grin that Elphaba hated. "Hey there."

"Is this what you usually do? Just ride around in that thing not caring if you knock people over and hurt them?" Elphaba was mad, but his grin faltering had eased her temper a bit. Good, he was afraid of her.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You should be more careful! Next time you could really hurt someone!" The green witch gave him one last detesting glare, then swept up her book and stalked away, trying to re-locate her place.

"Curse that boy," she muttered, skimming through an area of the book she had already read. "If ever I learn how I'm going to put a slowing spell on him. That'll keep him from knocking people over and making them lose their places in important books." She stormed over to a tree and sat down beneath it, it's shadow protecting her from the harsh sun. She gazed at the book, but her eyes glazed over, and somehow she found herself thinking about the boy. She hadn't taken the time to notice, but he hadn't been that bad looking, with his diamond tatoos and long brown hair. She shook her head, making her single braid whip the tree behind her. No! That wasn't her point in

existence, to lust after men she could never have. It was to show Oz she wasn't a freak, that she could do good. To be with the wizard. The wizard.

Elphaba leaned her head back and stared at the leaves above her, imagining what life with the wizard would be like. She would always be by his side, helping him with the smallest of problems. Like today! She would hear about something like the chalkboard happening, and would rush to the rescue. Everyone would adore her, rushing to her side and supporting her as she revealed the culprit and executed a harsh, but just punishment on him or her. Young men would swoon over her, if men did swoon, young girls would paint their faces green, just to be like her! The wizard himself might actually make himself green, just to honor her! Or better, he could make her skin normal colored! Elphaba squirmed with delight at the thought. It would be interesting to see Oz paint itself green for her, but she would love to just be normal.

Suddenly Nessa came rolling up, her face radiant. "Elphaba!" She got as close as her haste would allow and seized her sister's hand as she leapt up. "Elphaba! You'll never believe what just happened! This lovely little munchkin boy, Boq, just asked me to a party! The whole school will be there and-"

"Why?" Elphaba frowned. Everyone knew Boq was hopelessly falling for Galinda.

Nessa acted as though she hadn't heard. "Oh Elphaba, isn't it wonderful? Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night! With this munchkin boy, Galinda found for me."

"Galinda?!" Elphaba's face turned pale with anger at the mere mention of her rival's name. Now she knew something was wrong. This wasn't just a coincidence.

Nessa just shook her head. "I know the two of you aren't the best of friends, but really! She can't be all that bad, and I only wish there were, something I could do for her. To

repay her. Elphaba, see? We deserve each other, and Galinda helped it come true. We deserve each other, me and Boq. Please Elphaba. Try to understand."

Her sister smiled as warmly as she could. She still didn't trust Galinda, but her sister was so happy. "I do." She gave her sister a hug and watched her roll away, happier than she had been in a long time. She decided to talk to Galinda, as much as it might make her skin crawl and her head reel, she had to do it. For her sister's safety.

When she walked into her room, she couldn't figure out why Galinda's friend was in there, looking through her clothes. Oh well. She stalked up to her room mate and said,

"Galinda, listen. Nessa and I were just talking about you just now-"

The obnoxious blonde cut her short with an exclamation of delight. "Oh! And I was just talking about you!" She turned to giggle at her friend, then presented a lovely pointy black hat with a round rim. "I though you might wanna wear this hat to the party tonight! It's really, uh, sharp don't you think? You know black is this year's pink! You deserve each other, this hat and you. You're both so, smart! You deserve each other, so here!" she thrust the thing into Elphaba's arms, "out of the goodness of my heart!"

Elphaba clutched the beautiful hat and backed away, fleeing her room and going into the bathroom. "Maybe," she mused, placing the wonderful hat on her head, "Just maybe, Galinda isn't so bad." She uttered every word grudgingly, but looked on in hidden delight when the hat fit her perfectly. "It's wonderful," she whispered. She seized the rim and traced it with her slender fingers, loving the way it tilted upward at one side. She twisted it so that the tilt was above her braid, framing her face prettily. She glared at herself from behind the wire-rimmed glasses. She certainly wasn't pretty, she knew that, but it made her look better. The shock of the hat took away from the shock of her skin. A slow, rather unsteady smile crept over her face as she rushed back into her room, the rapturous hat still perched perfectly on her head. She flung her wardrobe open and pulled out the simple black frock she had stolen from her mother's closet. She knew her father hated it, which is why she knew he wouldn't miss it. A party. She was going to a party!


	2. Friends? Maybe

Elphaba spent the rest of the day making herself look as best she could. She even stole some of Galinda's make-up to put on her face. She brushed some of the light pink blush on the way she had seen Galinda do it so many times, then put a little red lipstick on her lips. Well, it didn't make her look any worse. It couldn't! Elphaba gave a barking laugh of amusement at herself. Nothing could possibly make her look any worse. If anything, the lipstick and blush made her face a little more- normal. She doned the black dress, braided her hair, put on her hat, and began walking to the Ozdust.

She got more stares than usual. She could feel the eyes of everyone she passed on her. She wondered if it was because of the fact that she was dressed up, or because she looked like a freak. She didn't consider herself looking any more like a freak than she usually did. She thought she could actually look nice tonight if she tried. In a flash of inspiration, she squared her shoulders a little, held her chin up and attempted to strut like Galinda. Somebody burst into laughter, making her grit her teeth and run the rest of the way to the Ozdust. She stopped out front, holding onto a fancy handrail and trying to catch her breath. There was a slight dew of sweat on her forehead and her nose and eyes were burning from shame with herself. She had attempted to be something she wasn't. She had never done that before. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of the night air. A scene flashed through her head. She was stepping gracefully into the Ozdust, everyone stopping their dance to stare at her, but it was a good stare. The kind of awed stare Elphaba knew she would recieve by everyone after she was with the wizard. That man with the blue diamonds would come up to her and take her hand, pressing a kiss on it and-

Elphaba forced herself to snap her eyes open. How stupid! She would just go in and ignore everyone. If the handsome man was there . . . "He would ignore me," Elphaba said out loud to over rule her thoughts. "I'm not even worth noticing. I'm only here because Galinda gave me this hat to wear." With those words fresh out of her colored mouth she held her chin up and stalked into the dance room.

The first few seconds she was in were fine. Nobody noticed her. Then everyone turned, stopped and stared. Not the good stare Elphaba imagined, but an incredulious stare that made Elphaba's face flush white with annoyance. She squared her shoulders and stomped to the middle of the dance room when she noticed they weren't staring at her green arms, legs or face. They were staring at her hat. She tore it off her head, and everyone's gaze shifted down to where she had it in her hands. So, they didn't like it. Fine! She thrust it back onto her head defiantly, ignoring the giggles, then started trying to dance. She stared at her feet as she moved her arms and tried a twirl, keeping her head down to hide her paled face. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Galinda was standing there, her face a glowing red color. "Mind if I butt in?" she asked, her already red face going scarlet.

Elphaba backed up, giving her the floor. She watched in amazement as Galinda danced a little, then joined her, a pleasant feeling forming in her stomach. Now she knew Galinda wasn't bad. She had given her this wonderful hat that she loved, even if everyone else hated it, and she was covering up her embarrasment by dancing with her. Everyone began dancing slowly, then burst into song and whirled happily again, ignoring Elphaba and Galinda completely.

Galinda actually looked pleased with herself as she and Elphaba stood in the middle of everyone. Elphaba felt wonderful! She wanted to leap into the middle of everyone and dance along, but wasn't sure if she could, so didn't. Instead she and Galinda headed back to their dorm room.

Galinda and Elphaba sat on the latter's bed chatting amiably. "Let's play a game!" Galinda squealed. "Let's tell each other the things that we haven't told anyone else, ever! I'll start." She folded her hands in her lap and tried to look calm, but then burst out, "Fiyero and I are getting married! Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!" She fell into Elphaba's lap, giggling madly.

Elphaba was impressed and depressed. "Oh, um, wow. He already asked you?"

"Heehee, no. He doesn't know yet."

Oh boy. Elphaba rolled her eyes, then jumped when Galinda said, "now it's your turn! Tell me something like . . ." She looked around the room for inspiration, then her eyes lit on Elphaba's pillow. "Like why you keep this funny green bottle under your pillow!" She seized the mentioned object and danced out of a stunned Elphaba's reach squealing, "Huh? Why? Huh, huh, why, why?! Heeheehee, c'mon tell me!"

Elphaba snatched it back with a sudden and fluid movement, roaring, "IT WAS MY MOTHERS!" She fell back onto the bed, holding the bottle close. "That's all."

Galinda stared at her for a moment, then put on a tremendous pout shouting, "oh, and I gave you a really good one too!" She turned and buried her blonde head in a pillow.

Elphaba looked at her for a moment, then glanced back at her bed covers. "My father hates me." She gave Galinda an annoyed glare when she gave a huge gasp. "That wasn't the secret."

"Oh." Galinda turned pink and sat back.

Elphaba explained her story, fighting back tears furiously. She didn't know why, but she could tell that she could trust Galinda. "That's why," she finished, stashing the bottle back under her pillow.

"But it's not your fault. It was the flowers." Galinda said, actually making sense even if she was pointing out the obvious. "You know Elphie-" she broke off and gasped. "Oh! Can I call you Elphie? You can call me," she giggled, "Galinda."

"Of course," Elphaba muttered.

Galinda didn't hear, but instead seized her hands. "Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"

Elphaba was mortified. "You REALLY don't have to do that."

Galinda just giggled. "I know. That's what makes me so nice!"


	3. Love? Definitely

1Disclaimer: I'm sorry I didn't put one of these. Please don kill me. Ha! How can you kill me? You don even know who I am (minus a few of you). I own nothing at all except the thoughts and lines that Elphaba says you didn't hear in the play or book. Still haven't read the book (wanna so bad!!!), so yeah, I'm an idiot when it comes to book Elphie.

Chapter 3. Love? Definitely

Elphaba walked into Doctor Dillamond's class the next day with her hair down, her glasses off and a pink flower in her hair, which was let down around her shoulders. She stood to one side, trying furiously to toss her hair over her shoulder like Galinda could, but the stupid hair, was just, too- long! She suddenly noticed through a fog of black hair that Fiyero was standing right in front of her. She stopped shaking her head immediately, her face turning a lovely ivory color with humiliation. "What?" she finally rasped after what seemed like forever.

"You!" The Winkie prince shrugged and laughed a little. "You've been Galindafied." He imitated her, then frowned teasingly.

Doctor Dillamond walked in just then, making the class scurry for their seats. Elphaba grabbed the nearest one with the best view of the chalkboard and pulled out her books, not noticing the lingering gaze Fiyero was letting rest on her. Elphaba looked up eagerly and saw the goat's face. He looked tired and worried about something. It reminded Elphaba of how she felt whenever Galinda was trying to get her to do something perky or excitable. The thought made her grin wryly, but it was broken by Doctor Dillamond's weary voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Class, I have some troubling news." The goat professor cleared his throat and looked at his students wearily, then told them he had been re-assigned.

What? Elphaba didn't want to believe her ears! She couldn't! But then she blearily noticed the goat being dragged out of the room, screaming something about how they wouldn't be told everything.

Another person came in with a lion cub.

Elphaba tried to touch it, then scowled at the man as he slapped her hand away. "Don't, it's a very dangerous creature. It's in that cage for it's own good."

"If it's for his own good, then why is he shivering?"

"Why, with excitement of course!" He smiled unreassuringly, then began droning about something that Elphaba couldn't bring herself to listen to, but she heard him say, "most importantly, it will never learn how to speak." She turned her head and watched with horror as the other students gathered around, fascinated as he held up a ridiculously big needle.

"Somebody's got to do something!" She shrieked to the nearest person, who happened to be Fiyero. There was a clash of thunder and everyone but herself and Fiyero began suddenly dancing around under some sort of spell.

"What's happening?" Fiyero cried, reeling away as an enchanted girl spun past him.

"Oh, I got mad and- c'mon! We have to get him out of here!" Elphaba snatched up the lion, cage and all and rushed out, Fiyero following closely. She came into a courtyard with a cub under a blue blanket she had draped over the cage to calm him.

"Why is it every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion?" Fiyero complained as he stumbled up behind her.

"I don't cause commotions, I am one!" Elphaba said nastily, then looked down at the cub, who had yelped. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare him."

Fiyero shrugged. "He's fine. I'll go drop it off in the woods if you want me to."

"As if I want your help, you didn't even want to do anything to help him!"

"Fine! If you don't want my help-"

"No, I do!" Elphaba leapt up and took two enormous bounds, seizing his hand to restrain him from leaving. Her face turned ashen this time and he turned pink around his ears. He didn't blush very well.

"Um, I'll go drop him off in the woods." Fiyero took his hand from hers and went to get the lion.

"Yes, you do that." Elphaba lowered her head, but looked up and saw him glance back before he vanished into the woods. She wrung her hand where they had touched and gazed at where he had disappeared. "Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat."

She looked away and pulled at her sleeve, letting the dark hair fall in her face. "Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl." She stopped herself by spreading her hands out in a resilient gesture, noticing their color being slightly lighter than the grass.

"Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy." She smiled and allowed a shiver to run up her spine. "He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been." She sobered and stared at her hands again. "But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in."

She though about what Galinda had told her. She was right. You had to be just like that in order to earn a boy like Fiyero. "Blithe smile, lithe limbed. She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl." She shook her head with a ghost of a grin, picturing Galinda's mess of springy, yellow curls. "That's the girl he chose, and heaven knows I'm not that girl."

It began raining, making Elphaba gasp and duck underneath a walkway just as Fiyero and Galinda walked over. They seemed engrossed in conversation, Galinda finally having to end it with a reluctant kiss. Elphaba's heart fluttered. Had they been fighting? Were they going to split up? Did she have a chance with him after all? No, "don't wish, don't start. Wishing only ruins the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so. I'm not," she brushed her hair back and looked wistfully at the place where Fiyero had stood, "that girl."

Madam Morrible suddenly walked into the courtyard, not noticing the rain. "Elphaba, my dear!" She tried to take Elphaba's green hand with her wet one, making the girl yelp and shrink away. "Oh, yes. We could do with a change of weather." She spread out her arms and suddenly the rain vanished. "Isn't that better? My dear miss Elphaba, you have a letter from the wizard!"

"The wizard?" Elphaba leapt out of her hiding place and looked at Madam Morrible almost adoringly. "Let me see!" She took the letter and quickly opened it. "It's an invitation!" she exclaimed, not being able to conceal her delight.

Madam Morrible said something, but Elphaba didn't listen. She clutched the emerald letter against her black dress and ran back to her room as fast as she could. Galinda, she had to tell Galinda!

.-.

Alright! Just a little update/teaser. There are a few original chapters coming up (including the next one), so if you are a original story reading person and your barely putting up with my story, then stay with me a little longer, k?


	4. Happy? Finally

1Disclaimer: I do completely own this chapter minus the characters and objects and scenery. None of you have ever seen this before, ever! Hah! Oh, and please . . . I only have one review. If you read this at least put in something. You could even just write "good" or "bad" or "needs work". Please? I feel like such a loser. Four chapters and one review . . .

Chapter 4: Happy? Finally

"Galinda!" Elphaba raced into her room to find her friend sitting on her bed. "Look! It's from the wizard! I'm going to see the wizard!"

Galinda looked up from her frilly pink diary. "Oh, that's great Elphie." She tapped a feathery pen against her chin. "Simply wonderful. What was Fiyero's favorite color again?"

Elphaba twisted an eyebrow up. "Oh, it's green."

"Thank you." Galinda scribbled something in the book, then stopped and looked up. "Wait a clock tick, no it's not! It's blue." She glared at Elphaba.

She shrugged. "Sorry. You weren't paying any real attention to me, so you know."

"You know what your problem is Miss Elphaba? You're too used to having people always looking at you, so if you are ever without attention you get all, indignified." Galinda threw the book across the room and crossed her arms and legs. "Maybe it would be good for you to not get some attention for once."

"I honestly wouldn't mind not getting attention when I don't want it." Elphaba said flatly, thrusting the letter in front of her roommate's nose. "I'm going to the Emerald City."

Galinda looked startled, then seized the letter. "Elphie! Why didn't you say so? Oh, the Emerald City! I've always wanted to see the Emerald city! How come you get to go there?"

"Because the wizard invited me!" Elphaba sat on her bed with a quiet smile. "Can you believe it Galinda? Me! The wizard wants to meet me! This could be the happiest day of my life! I could melt!"

Galinda giggled. "As if."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter and hugged so hard it almost looked like they were wrestling. They rocked back and forth on the bed, laughing hysterically, Galinda had tears pouring from her eyes and Elphaba thought the bed would collapse.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Oh!" Galinda leapt up and smoothed out her blue dress. "That's Fiyero. Elphie, would you mind going out for dinner so Fiyero and I can have a romantilicious date by ourselves." Her face fell at the indignant look on Elphaba's face. "Oh please Elphie? I'll pay for it."

Elphaba thrust out her hand and excepted the money. "Fine, but only so you can have a nice evening with Fiyero." She stood and opened the door, intending to walk out. Fiyero was right in her path wearing a brilliant green cape the color of emeralds.

The two fumbled awkwardly for a moment before Fiyero stepped back and allowed Elphaba by. "Night, Miss fumbling Fabala," he said with a teasing frown.

She scowled, but to her surprise it came out playfully. She paled and quickly headed out, shoving the money into her sash. She really needed some sort of bag to keep things in. That would be what she would buy! She wasn't even hungry anyway. She stalked into a clothing shop and snatched up a simple black bag. It was just the way she liked them, simple, functional and easy to use. Walking up to the woman at the check out and slapped it down on the counter. The woman yelped and leapt back, earning an annoyed look from Elphaba as she thrust the money at her. Then, snatching up her new back, she turned and walked out, her eyes glued to her feet as they slapped against the pavement. To her surprise she ended up outside the library. She let a smile curl into her lips as she stepped inside, loving the quiet atmosphere. It was always perfect in there.

She went straight to the magic section and grabbed a book on transfiguration. She buried herself somewhere between page three hundred sixty-three and four hundred seventy-two and snuggled up in one of the stiff chairs. Tonight was going to be Elphaba night in the library, nobody was going to disturb her.

_The simple toad is the easiest transfiguration spell. Because of it's in-complex nature it can be easily thought of, and almost anything can be turned into one. This is a common spell for any magic user because of the simplicity and lack of energy used for the spell. There are seven different types of toad used for the spell. One is the simple garden toad you can find anywhere (shown top right). Second is the green frog, not really a toad but-_

"Elphaba?"

Oh, how typical. She dog-eared the page she was on, slammed the book shut and whirled around to glare at the person who had just walked into the library. Oh Unnamed Gods, it was Fiyero. "What?" The single word came out harsher than it was meant to.

"I didn't think I would find you in here, I mean," he looked around. "Usually I'm alone at this time of night."

"I like coming in here at night. It's quiet."

He sighed and sat down opposite of her. "Yeah, it is. That and Galinda seems to think it's haunted or something. She never comes in. It's a good place to get away from the giggling."

"Did you and she have a romantilicious evening?" Elphaba asked/muttered as she opened her book back up. When he didn't reply she looked up. He was just glaring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He looked down and glared at the table. "It's kind of hard to see in here."

"Light a candle if you want, there's one just over there on the third bookcase." She ran her eyes over an enchantment for changing skin tone and her heart began racing.

_Place hand one half inch over skin and concentrate on desired color. As skin begins to lighten or darken move hand over any desired area you wish to change color. To change entire body color place hands three inches apart from each other and blow softly of fingertips while picturing skin tone. Should wash entire body with desired color._

"Hello? Fabala?"

Elphaba looked up reluctantly. "What? Can't you see I'm reading?" Curses, it didn't say anything about colored skin. Probably because nobody ever wanted colored skin. She could still try-

"That's what I just asked. What are you reading?"

"Oh. Just this thing on transfiguration. It's not bad." What else was in there? There was a cure for blemishes, she would have to show that to Galinda. She flipped a few pages, then stopped dead when she saw the picture of a small mouse. It was a tiny entry about a green mouse!

_Circumstances to make living creature green unknown. Cure currently unknown. Incredibly Rare. Two cases known. Green mouse, late pet of the Wizard of Oz (shown above), and green girl, daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland (no illustration available). See page 796._

That was all it said beneath the picture. She knew exactly who the second case was. Elphaba gnashed her teeth and slammed her fist onto the chair's armrest, making it snap off. She knew by the aching in her hand she would have a nasty bruise there tomorrow.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Fiyero sat back in his chair, looking sideways at her.

She slammed the book shut, still grinding her teeth. "Nothing," she hissed. Folding the book beneath her arm she stood and stormed out of the library.

"Miss Elphaba Fabala Thropp!" Fiyero ran after her and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong with you? You seem distracted."

"Really? I wouldn't have known. It's nothing, just leave me alone." She ripped her arm from his grasp and started walking back when she noticed it was drizzling lightly. With a shriek she turned and headed back for the library, but ran into Fiyero.

"What's wrong now? Could you please tell me something for once?"

Elphaba just stared as the sheet of rain gradually thickened. Gnashing her teeth she gripped Fiyero's arm and muttered "horrors, horrors" to herself. She shrieked again as the rain began pouring and buried her head in Fiyero's shoulder.

"Here." He wrapped the green cape around her and hurried her back to the dormitories.

The moment they got inside the building Elphaba streaked away, throwing the wet cape to the ground and grinding her teeth. Arrg! Accursed water was seeping through her clothes. Grrr, it burned! She could hear Fiyero behind her, but only wanted to get back to her room and take off the wet clothes. She managed to reach her room in record time and streaked inside, forgetting completely to close the door behind her. She flung open her wardrobe and, tearing the wet clothes off, began changing into her night gown with a towel wrapped around her. When it was half on she hear a noise behind her.

She turned to see if it was Galinda and saw Fiyero, standing in the girly room awkwardly and holding his cape over his arm. "Er, I'll just go. G'night Fa- ee- ouch!" He knocked his knee on Elphaba's bedstead. "Ow, that hurt! Hm, I like that. Elphaba Fabala Fae Thropp." His easy grin was broken by Elphaba's outraged stare and he quickly slipped away. "Yeah, night."

Elphaba sighed and leisurely buttoned the rest of the loose gown up as she heard the door close. "Elphaba Fabala Fae Thropp. If I ever got a longer title than that . . ." She shook her head and crawled into bed, suddenly realizing she had lost her book somewhere in the rain.

Fiyero stood outside, letting the rain run down his face. Poor Elphaba. He wondered what had been wrong with her. She never told anyone anything, keeping all of her emotions mostly locked up inside except when people didn't want to hear about it. He could swear she would explode some day. Something fluttered on the ground and he went to see what it was. It was the transfiguration book. The pages flipped in the wind and stopped on the page with the green mouse. The Winkie prince knelt and picked it up, reading over it carefully. He flipped to page seven hundred ninety-six and scanned it.

_Green Elixir: Made of unknown substances by the Wizard of Oz himself. Only other living thing to drink it was pet mouse, who later gave birth to green offspring (see page 364). Maybe made from the emeralds themselves . . ._

Fiyero frowned and read the part about the green mouse again. He hated reading, it always made his eyes hurt. He never let on, but he was slightly near sighted. That was odd. Elphaba had been born green too, she had said so, but she probably didn't even know about the green elixir. Did she?

.-.

Gosh, that was long. Well, tell me how you like it. I think it's pretty good, but then that's just me being prideful over my work. Hey! I have a right to take pride in my work! I wrote it! Why do I get in arguments with myself? I feel like Fiyero . . .


	5. Betrayal? Unfortunately

1Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Nothing except the original thoughts and speech. There is a bit of that. BTW, sorry if I seem vague. I've only seen the play once and I have a terrible memory.

Chapter 5: Betrayal? Unfortunately

Elphaba tapped her foot as she waited for the train to come. Would it be late? Oh, how she wished she could make time go faster! She noticed Galinda wander onto the train station and distractedly said hello and asked what was wrong.

"It's Fiyero!" She burst out, dropping her head into her hands. "He's been acting so different lately! I mean, he's been thinking!" She shuddered at the thought. "I don't think he's perfect anymore and I still want him!"

At that moment Fiyero himself arrived on the station with a bouquet of flowers. Galinda said, "oh Fiyero!" and went to except them, but he just laughed and handed them to Elphaba.

She took them, blessedly free from blushing. She had been getting much better at that lately, and it was a relief. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. You know, I've been thinking-" he put up his hands when Galinda made a very exasperated noise. "It's dangerous I know, but it was worth the risk. I was wondering if you shouldn't tell the wizard about Doctor Dillamond."

"That's brilliant!" Galinda burst out, as if on the verge of tears. "Yes! We should all protest! Why, since Doctor Dillamond had his own, unique way of pronouncing my name I will no longer be known as Galinda," she threw her arms out dramatically, "but, Glinda!"

Oh, by the Unnamed Gods. She was acting as though she expected all of Oz to stop for her.

"Oh." Fiyero frowned/smirked with amusement. "Um, okay- Glinda. I'll see you around Fabala." He waved good-bye to Elphaba, and headed away from the station.

The train pulled up. "Well, I guess this is bye for now Galinda."

"It's Glinda now!" Glinda pouted, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Elphaba looked at her, actually feeling sorry for her. "Well, if you're going to be like this about it than come with me."

Glinda looked up. "What?"

"Come with me to the Emerald City."

Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hands. "Oh! I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!"

"One short day in the Emerald City . . ."

Elphaba staggered at the sight. "There are buildings tall as quoxwood trees!"

"Dress salons!" Glinda pointed.

Elphaba found one of the passions of her life. "Libraries!"

"Palaces!"

"Museums a hundred strong. There are wonders like I've never seen!"

"It's all grand!" Glinda trilled.

Elphaba swelled. "And it's all green! I think we've found the place where we belong. I wanna be in this hoi polloi! So I'll be back for good some day,"

"to make my life and make my way." Glinda agreed. "But for today we'll wander and enjoy!"

Glinda accepted a flyer from someone and wandered to where Elphaba was standing stock still with her eyes screwed shut. "Elphie, c'mon! We'll be late for Wizomania."

"I wanna remember this day always. Nobody pointing, nobody staring! I finally fit in here. I'm gonna stay here forever!" She giggled uncannily like Glinda, flipping her hair over her shoulder flawlessly before running into the crowd with her friend.

"The wizard will see you now!"

Elphaba walked slowly into the hall with Glinda crowding against her. "Glinda, get back!" She hissed when a huge golden head she thought was decoration came to life.

"I am Oz, the great and powerful! Who dares to enter my presence?"

"Elphie, do something!" Glinda hugged her friend's arm.

"I am Elphaba-" Miss Thropp didn't get any further, but thought, 'the green and insignificant.'

"Elphaba?" A small man with white frizzy hair popped from behind the head and came towards her. "My dear Elphaba, I've been waiting for you!" He caught her inquisitive glance at the head. "Oh, that. Security, if you know what I mean. And you are?" He came towards Glinda.

"Glinda you Ozziness. The 'ga' is silent." She shook his hand purposefully.

"Wonderful." He explained to Elphaba why she was here, and how much he treasured the citizens of Oz like his own children.

Then Madam Morrible walked in. She nodded when Elphaba exclaimed her surprise. "Yes, you see the wizard is a very agreeable man." She presented a book, telling Elphaba that she could only read a few spells, and with years of practice.

"This is my servant Chistery." The wizard said, introducing a monkey with a red coat. "Every day he watched the birds flying outside, wishing he could join them. Perhaps you could grant his wish Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba took the book and sat down. "Now, don't be disappointed if you don't succeed at first. You may not- sweet Oz, she's doing it!" Madam Morrible leapt back as Elphaba chanted and the lights flickered.

Elphaba waved her hands over the book, chanting the spell and looking at the wizard and Madam Morrible for approval. They looked delighted. Suddenly there was a clash of thunder and Chistery began shrieking and dancing around the room, tearing at his coat. Elphaba leapt up, horrified. The monkey couldn't speak! "Wha- what's wrong with him?"

The wizard clapped as two wings sprouted from Chistery's back. "Excellent! You did it my girl! Wonderful job!"

"No! This isn't what I wanted-" Elphaba cried, then gasped in horror as the wizard threw back a curtain to reveal a cage full of cramped, swarming monkeys with wings.

"No!" Snatching up the Grimmerie, Elphaba ran with Glinda right behind her.

.-.

Wheee! I wonder what will happen next? Kinda boring though. Eh?


	6. Freedom? Define

1Disclaimer: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short and about the boring songs. This will turn out better I hope. Oh yeah, this is a disclaimer- I don't own Elphaba, Glinda, Madam What's-her-name, or anything. Shoot . . .

Chapter 6: Freedom? Define

Elphaba ran into a broom cupboard, ignoring Glinda as she raved at her. Grabbing a broom she barred the door frantically when Glinda whirled her around.

"Elphaba! Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?" She marched towards Elphaba, causing her oddly colored friend to back away in alarm. "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!"

Elphaba reeled for a moment, surprised by Glinda's anger. Wait, she was accusing her? Ha! She had been the one simpering to the wizard, trying to make up for her behavior! "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!"

The two marched up to each other, equaled in fury. "So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right now!"

Suddenly Madam Morrible's voice rang out, "attention Ozians! There is a dangerous criminal on the loose. Her green skin is only a representation of the evil that lies beneath in this- wicked witch!"

Glinda could feel her eyes welling with tears. Oh! Now what? "Elphie, listen to me! Just say you're sorry. You can still be with the wizard! What you've worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted!"

"I know." Elphaba grinned crookedly. It was a strange smile, only one side of her lips curled up in a grin. It made her look wickedly carefree. "But I don't want it- no!" She shook her head, the odd smile broadening. "I can't want it anymore! Something has changed within me, something is not the same." She threw her hands out. "I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game! Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap!" She spread her arms out above her head and closed her eyes, imagining soaring through the clouds. She remembered what she had done to Chistery and the other monkeys. If they could fly, if that was their demise, then she was going to share it!

"It's time to try, defying gravity. I think I'll try, defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!" Ironically, Glinda came forward and pulled her down.

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur-"

"I'm through excepting limits," Elphaba raved, cutting her off, "'cause someone says there so! Some things I cannot change, but 'till I try I'll never know!" Her mind unwillingly drifted to Fiyero. Men, ha! Who needed them? "Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I lost. Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me good-bye, I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!"

Glinda grabbed her arm. "Be realistic! You can't even fly!"

"I'm gonna change that," Elphaba growled, taking the Grimmerie out. Sitting on the ground and ignoring Glinda, she began chanting over the spell she wanted, absorbing herself so that she felt as if she was in a black void with only the book. With the spell finished she sat back and waited to grow wings like the monkeys.

Glinda noticed her just sitting there, not moving. "There, I guess you're not as powerful as you think- sweet Oz!"

Elphaba jerked her head up to see the broom floating towards them. She took it and ran a hand down the handle, feeling the way it had bent to match her shape. She whispered, "you're beautiful," to it, quietly so that Glinda wouldn't hear. It seemed to shudder with delight.

"Here, get on!" Elphaba thrust the tool at Glinda, making her squeak and take a step back.

"What?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Everything went over that stupid girl's head! "Glinda, come with me! Think of what we could do together! Unlimited, together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Galinda! Dreams the way we planned 'em."

Glinda caught on. "If we work in tandem,"

"there's no fight we cannot win! Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity,"

"they'll never bring us down." Elphaba knelt to gather up the book, her whole body shuddering with delight. Finally things were going to go her way!

Glinda put a hand on her shoulder, then ripped it back. "Elphie! You're shivering! Here-" She looked around and spotted a small black blanket. "Put this on." She draped it over her friend's shoulder like a cape, then stood back to see how it looked.

Elphaba just knelt on the ground a moment longer, taking a deep breath, then stood and looked at Glinda. For a moment there was hesitation in the lovely girls' eyes, then fear and doubt. Then there was denial. "I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this."

What? Elphaba's face fell, completely crushed. What was wrong? Why didn't Glinda want to come with her anymore? Was she stupid? Or was she scared? Whichever, it was her decision. "You too. I hope it brings you- bliss." She choked slightly on the last word.

"I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy, my- friend."

Elphaba felt her eyes burn as she dashed into the back of the closet. She heard the door burst open and Glinda scream. The sadness was gone. There was anger, no, fury! Fury and exhilaration! "No!" she cried, "it's not her you want. It's me!"

Gripping the broom unsteadily, she willed it to leave the ground as she flew into the air. The feeling was amazing, and she prided herself at the look of shock in the guards' eyes. With a flick of her hand she willed her cape to grow longer, to give her a more dramatic appearance, then shouted her defiance to the sky.

"So if you care to find me look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly!' And if I'm flying solo," a sorrowful stare at Glinda, "at least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high, defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown!" The guards were reaching to take her cape and pull her down. No! She jerked her cape away and reproved them. "And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!"

Glinda cried, "I hope you're happy!" letting tears run down her cheek and cut a line through her make-up.

"Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!"

Elphaba laughed, but no one heard. "Bring me down!"

Was that an invitation? "No one mourns the wicked, so we've got to bring her-"

"Ah!" Elphaba screamed with triumph and defiance, gripping her broom and soaring away from the Emerald City and all of it's inhabitants.

"Down!" The Ozians finished, then escorted Glinda to Madam Morrible, who took her back to Shiz.

.-.

Whew! That was fun! I couldn't stop typing for a few minutes! I love that song, but I didn't know it would take a whole chapter, even it it was a bit short. Well, I hope you liked it! I am meaning to go somewhere with the ride back to Shiz with Madam Morrible. Don't know how it's gonna turn out, but I hope it's good. I know you hear this a lot, but please review.


	7. What? Now

1Disclaimer: I think most of this chapter will be original except for the characters and stuff. I just wanted to heighten the fact that Madam Morrible is as wicked as everyone combined in this play, at least to me she is. That and Glinda can be an emotional basket case sometimes. Enjoy! Please?

Chapter 7: What? Now

Glinda sat with her head bowed over her lap. Elphie was gone! Why hadn't she gone with her? She wanted to run back there and call Elphie back so she could go away with her, soaring free through the clouds instead of stuck in a stuffy little carriage with Madam Morrible.

"It's alright dear, we'll catch her." Madam Morrible patted Glinda's back.

"W- what?" Glinda looked up, tears rolling down her face.

Madam Morrible had a horrible smirk on her face. "Miss Thropp made her own decision, and by doing so she is no better than a hunted animal. Don't worry, we won't let this affect your future at all."

"I don't care about me right now!" Glinda cried. "I care about Elphie! She's my best friend and now she's out in the wild with all those lions and tigers and bears- oh my!" She buried her face back in her lap.

"Stop that this instant!" Madam Morrible began petting Glinda's back as if she were a cat. "Can't you see? Elphaba manipulated you to become her friend she you could help her get close to the wizard. She probably wanted to kill him or worse!"

Glinda stopped crying. "What are you talking about? Elphie was shunned and abused! All she wanted was for people to accept her and-"

"That's just what she wanted you to think." Madam Morrible clipped. "Just look at her! She must be wicked! She's green, wears all black, even has that pointy black hat and now is flying around on a filthy old broom! Doesn't that just scream 'wicked witch?'"

"No-"

Madam Morrible grabbed Glinda's shoulder. "Listen silly girl, you fell under her spell just like anyone else who didn't avoid her. Even I fell for her! Think, haven't things been going wrong ever since you met her?"

Glinda stopped and thought. Fiyero seemed like he was on the verge of breaking up with her, and all of her friends thought badly of her now. Maybe hanging with Elphie wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe her leaving was a good thing. "Well, I don't know. Maybe you're right."

"Exactly! Just watch, everything you ever wanted will come true now that Miss Elphaba is gone." Madam Morrible settled back into her seat, the horrible smirk returning to her face. At least the girl was stupid enough to be swayed easily.

.-.

Elphaba circled above the forest, trying to find a place to land. There, it looked like a calm little clearing. She flew down and landed as carefully as she could and stood in the exact middle. She looked up and watched the sky. There weren't any stars out because of the thick clouds she had just flown through. Curse that Glinda! Elphaba sighed and fingered her broom lovingly, still staring at the sky. Why hadn't she come? She had been afraid! A whiny little coward like always! Couldn't she see? They could have stopped the wizard so easily together! Now she would probably be manipulated into fighting against her by the wizard and Madam Morrible.

The broom shook in her hand and Elphaba felt pressure on her legs and hips. Looking down she saw with horror that she was sinking! "Ah! Broom, fly!" The broom shuddered and jerked, but it was sinking as well, bristles first. No! She couldn't die like this! "Help! Somebody help me! Somebody, please! Ah!" She threw back her head and screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone who didn't want to kill her would hear.

When she was up to her chest she heard thrashing in the woods to her right. Yanking her broom as far out of the sludge as she could, she turned and stared as the bushes moved. "Hello? Help! Over here! Please help- ack!" She slipped another few inches into the mud so it was up to her collarbone.

Fiyero crashed through the bushes and stared. "Elphaba? What are you doing in there?" He took a few steps forward.

"No!" Elphaba threw her hand out and knocked him back with magic. "Get a stick- no, help me free my broom!"

Fiyero climbed into a tree that happened to be hanging over the spot where Elphaba was sinking. Reaching down he grabbed for the broom as she stretched it towards him. He and she yelped in unison as she sank another few inches, and he grabbed the broom with a great heave.

He pulled on it as hard as he could until the bristles were finally out. Elphaba sighed with relief and said, "fly!" shooting straight up into the air. She landed nimbly on the branch next to Fiyero, completely covered in mud. With a few flicks of her hand it all flew off and dropped back into the mud below. "Thank you," she sighed, then noticed her bag. Ah! No, the Grimmerie was in there! She ripped it open and checked the contents. With another sigh of relief she realized the bag was water, and apparently mud proof.

She noticed Fiyero. "What are you doing here?"

"Going for a walk now that I can't take naps in the library anymore." Fiyero made a face. "Lucky for you, eh?"

"Yeah, lucky for me. Fiyero, I'm not coming back to Shiz. Now before you start brainlessly asking why let me explain. Remember that lion cub we rescue from being experimented on a while back? Well the wizard is doing something to all the animals, and I've got to help them."

"Why do you always have to help them?" Fiyero sighed exasperatedly. "You are a commotion."

The brush began crashing around again. Curses! Did everyone take walks around dangerous sink-holes just when she didn't want them to? "Over here, I think I saw something." That was a guard!

"I have to go! Give my love to Nessa, tell her I'm sorry she had to be stuck with a sister like me." Fiyero suddenly hugged her as if to keep her from leaving. "-yero!" She drew back, the first part of the word muffled by his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but please don't tell anyone you saw me. Not even Glinda. She wouldn't understand."

With that she hopped onto her broom and took off, flying away to who-knew-where. Fiyero watched her go, a tiny green speck against the black sky. "I promise Elphaba. I'll look for you though. I won't give up, ever."


	8. Thanks? None

1Disclaimer: I don't know how this chapter will turn out, it may be original or it may be totally taken from Wicked. Could be a little of both. I don't know yet, but just in case- I don't own anything. Nothing at all what-so-ever. Alright? R&R please.

Chapter 8: Thanks? None

Glinda stood in her room, staring at the lovely blue dress she was wearing. It had been so long since Elphie had left, but Glinda hadn't forgotten her at all. With a long, noisy sigh she went out to greet the Ozians.

She stood on her platform and listened to them as they fussed, then raised her voice to calm them. "Fellow Ozians. As terrifying as terror is, let us set aside our panic for this one day," she smiled brightly, "and celebrate! Oh what a celebration we'll have today! Let's have a celebration the Glinda way!" She giggled girlishly, then stopped when Madam Morrible piped up.

"Finally a day that's totally wicked witch free, we couldn't be happier thank goodness!"

A banner that said "Congratulations" tumbled down behind them.

"This is an engagement party?" Fiyero looked at Glinda.

She beamed. "Yes! Are you surprised?"

"Yes." His eyes were wide, and he did indeed look quite surprised.

Glinda smiled at him, then turned back to the Ozians. "Yes! We couldn't be happier," addressing Fiyero, "right dear? Couldn't be happier right here, look what we've got. A fairytale plot! Our very own happy ending where we couldn't be happier. True dear? Couldn't be happier! And we're happy to share our ending vicariously with all of you! He couldn't look handsomer, I couldn't feel humbler, we couldn't be happier! Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true."

Madam Morrible took over then. "Oh, and Glinda dear we're happy for you! As press secretary I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows of your braverism!" She turned to the crowd and started to spin a completely fictional story. "The day you were first summoned to an audience with Oz, and although he did not tell you why initially, when you bowed before his throne he declared you'd hence be known as 'Glinda the Good' officially!"

Glinda frowned. Eh? That wasn't how it went. Glancing at Fiyero she caught him scowling disgustedly. Her thoughts were cut short by Madam Morrible again. "Then with a jealous SQUEAL, the wicked witch burst from concealment where she had been lurking surreptitially!"

Everyone gasped, then began gossiping as loud as they could. "I hear she has an extra eyes that always remains awake!" "I hear that she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!" "I hear some rebel animals are giving her food and shelter!" Then the most preposterous, "I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water can melt her!"

"What?" Fiyero burst out, thoroughly enraged.

"Melt her?" The crowd questioned, then took to heart. "Please! Somebody go and melt her!"

Fiyero threw up his hands and marched away. "Do you hear that- water will melt her?! People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!"

"Fiyero!" Glinda chased him, but he was gone. Turning glumly, she was confronted by the curious crowd. "Oh, yes!" she called behind her nervously. "Thanks plenty dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way." She looked thoughtful herself as she went back up onto her platform.

Looking at the sea of unconvinced faces, she knew she would have to say something. "That's why, I couldn't be happier!" The faces became happy again, but a little concerned for their idol. "No, I couldn't be happier. Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated. But I couldn't be happier! Simply couldn't be happier." Hm, it was time to teach these simpletons a lesson. No matter what you do, you'll never get everything you want.

"Well, not simply. 'Cause getting your dreams, it's strange but it seems a little, well, complicated. There's a kind of a sort of, cost. There's a couple of things get, lost. There are bridges you cross you didn't know you crossed until you've crossed, and if that joy, that- thrill. Doesn't thrill like you think it will. Still, with this perfect finale, the cheers and the bally hoo! Who wouldn't be happier? So, I couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens, when all your dreams come true." A pause. "Well, isn't it? Happy is what happens when your dreams come true!"

There was another onlooker, one not joining in with the festivities of the crowd. It watched the crowd disdainfully as the message Glinda was trying to give them went over their heads and they danced, blissfully unaware.

"I couldn't be happier!" Glinda sang, on the verge of tears, "today! Thank goodness for today!" The crowd sang then stopped, going about their own way.

"What's wrong dear girl?" Madam Morrible put a hand on Glinda's shoulder.

Glinda just sighed shakily. "Oh, I still miss her. Fiyero doesn't love me, I've lost my best friend, and it feels like there's a rip in this stupid dress somewhere!" She started squirming, trying to re-arrange the pretty thing.

"I miss you too Glinda." Elphaba said in a quiet voice, just above Madam Morrible and her friend. "And there's a hole is just behind your sleeve, though I doubt you'll ever find it."

"And I always get the feeling she's right next to me, like old times!" Glinda suddenly burst out. Elphaba jumped and shrank further into the shadows. Why wouldn't Madam Morrible leave so she could talk with her friend!

"It'll pass dear. It'll pass. Now let's go get something to eat."

"No," Elphaba's heart leapt as Glinda refused, "I'm gonna stay here a moment longer and try and fix this dress."

Madam Morrible gave her a 'suit yourself' look and stalked away, leaving Glinda squirming around in her dress. "Mph, stupid thing! I shoulda worn the pink! Dysfunctional, too small, not even big enough up top, dreadful color-"

Elphaba raised her voice. "Then how come you never wear green? It is my favorite color."

"Elphie!" Glinda looked around, her face a mask of delight. "Where are you?"

Elphaba frowned. Why should she tell her? "Lift your hand, yes like that. Now touch it to your forehead. I'm in there."

"No!" She wined, letting her hand drop. "I miss you so much I'm imagining you! Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry." She sat down and looked as if she would cry. "I was stupid not to go with you. Now I have everything I want and I'm miserable."

"Oh, yeah, I don't have anything I want and I'm perfectly content." Elphaba clipped sarcastically. "How do you think I feel, living in the woods and having to steal food to live? Do you think I'm having fun? Do you think my life is any happier than yours? Do you think I'm completely care-free like you are, with all your perfect dresses and shoes?"

"I'm sorry!" Glinda wailed. "I wish you could take me away Elphie! I'll trade places with you! You deserve the power and glory, not me."

Elphaba laughed scornfully, liking the way it echoed in the deserted square. "I know. Just remember tonight, when you're eating your nice hot dinner where I am. Picture Elphie sitting on the forest floor, eating roots and berries. Oh no! It's raining! Bye bye Elphie! She's just a little green puddle now. Poor Elphie. I guess water can melt her."

"Elphie!" Glinda leapt up. "Don't do this to me! You'll drive me mad!"

"You are mad! Who do you think you are talking to? The real Elphaba?"

Glinda's lower lip trembled. "I- I don't wanna be crazy."

Elphaba cackled bitterly. "Too bad! You already are! Stop looking for me, I don't want to be found. Good-bye, Galinda." She sat down on her broom and took off, listening to Glinda's heart-breaking wails.

"Elphie! Don't go! No, Elphaba!!"

.-.

Wow, that was intense! So now Glinda thinks she's crazy. I wonder If I could go anywhere with that? Hmmm, well anyhoo! Sorry if I made Elphaba seem a little nasty, but she is bitter about Glinda staying behind. Wouldn't you? I suppose she did get a little creepy at one point, but hey! She's Elphaba! Please review!


	9. Fiyero? Hello

1Disclaimer: I own this chapter! Yay! It's a little Fiyeraba, so if you don't like Fiyeraba than go to the next chapter. I'm not even sure if this is all that important, or it it'll even make sense! BTW, if the chapter name doesn't make sense, it's because I am all out of names that are single word questions and answers. It's hard! If anyone has any suggestions I'm wide open!

Chapter 9: Names? Out

Elphaba soared through the sky, zipping away from the Emerald City as fast as lightning. Closing her eyes she thought deeply, when a gunshot fired and a net enveloped her. She shrieked as the weights tangled around her and her broom and she tumbled towards the ground below. She managed to keep the broom in the air some-what before making a crash landing. She thrashed on the ground when there was a clipping noise.

"Need a little help? I thought you would be able to stay up well enough." Fiyero smiled at her. "You alright? Didn't hurt yourself in that little tumble, did you?"

Elphaba was feeling particularly wicked since her encounter with Glinda. "Why should you care? You're the one trying to melt me like those stupid Ozians say, you stupid brainless Winkie prince." She sneered at the last word.

"I wouldn't melt you! I've just been trying to convince you to come back to Oz. It's different without you." He smiled again. "Nobody to tell you you're wrong and give you lectures about things you don't wanna hear."

"Then I guess you're better of without me!" Elphaba snarled, leaping onto her broom and readying to take off.

Fiyero seized the broom. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just ran into an old friend." Elphaba scoffed. "The only one I ever had! Hah! Let go!" She kicked at his hand and zipped into the air.

"Elphaba! Come back! Wait!"

Why did people want her around all of a sudden? Elphaba shook her head, then had an idea. She held her hand over the bristles of her broom until they began smoking without a fire and made the picture of a pointed hat in the sky. She laughed and made to fly away, making the smoke go out after the hat was filled in with black smoke. With a twist she made a diamond in the center of the hat, then looked longingly at Fiyero.

He stared at the blue shining through the diamond in the middle of the hat and smiled and waved. Elphaba waved back, then streaked away into the forest. Hmmm, it was good seeing him again.

.-.

Goodness that was short. I'm sorry, but that was all I could really think of to write. Hmph, I'm stuck. I'll guess I'll move onto the wizard.


	10. Sad? Furious

1Disclaimer: This is a little chapter I came up with to describe what Elphaba probably feels like at this time. If you don't like creepy Elphie, than I'm sorry. I just had to do it. We see way too much of perky, happy Elphie in the play, and not enough of angry, almost insane Elphaba. I like dark Elphaba better, so bear with me. I recommend setting "No Good Deed" on repeat for this chapter. It helped me write it.

Chapter 10: Sad? Furious

Elphaba raised a rock with her glowing hands and threw it into a tree, chanting the song she was making up to herself.

_Here I stare, out my window long._

_A bird of black sadly cries his song._

_And these, my lyrics have just begun,_

_but already to me black is our sun._

She flung a boulder as far as it would go, throwing back her head and screaming wordlessly. A bird started out of a nearby tree, twittering and scolding her. She watched it flutter away, thinking of the next verse. She should write this down and have someone discover it, years from now, when she was dead and gone. Hah! That would be rich. The last momentum of the wicked witch of the west. Her wicked grin crept across her face. She loved the title "wicked witch of the west." It made her feel important.

_What is freedom, so subtle and cruel,_

_when really we are like a mule._

_Chained and burdened, who is the rule,_

_when we use the last of our fuel?_

She gritted her teeth and threw her arm out, splintering a nearby tree. She closed her eyes as the shards whistled towards her, piercing the thick cloth on her black dress. Growling, she threw her arm out, making the shards fly away, though already dripping with blood. She got down on all fours like an animal and beat her fists against the ground.

_Such hate, such rage, I can't contain._

_Deep in my world I will remain._

_Snug in my abyss where I am sane,_

_and the outside world cannot see my pain._

Raising her eyes towards heaven, she could feel tears threatening to spill from them. Damn tears! She couldn't cry! Blinking furiously she pounded on the ground and shouted, as if the devil could actually hear her.

_Ruler from hell, can nothing you mend?_

_Down to death, I plead, me send._

_Take not my love, nor my friend,_

_but life I beg, to them please lend._

She touched her forehead to the ground and repeated the last line, "but life I beg, to them please lend. Oh, Galinda, you're my only friend, I swear I'll help you see. Nessa, I will always treasure you, please forgive me for everything. Doctor Dillamond, I promise to help you however I can. Fiyero-" She stopped, then just whispered his name again, "Fiyero." Laying down in the middle of the clearing she had made with her tantrum she fell asleep, her hair flung around wildly and blood running from several wounds.

.-.

Geez. I love crazy Elphie. She's fun. Tell me if you liked it or thought it was creepy. I thought it captured a little of the over-protective thing she has. With the promises and all that. That and the love story is really starting to take shape. Hehe . . .


	11. Heartless? Indeed

1Disclaimer: Alright, this is as much as I can possibly remember from the play, so none of it is mine. I'm sorry, for all of you who know the exact lines, how messy it is. I have still only seen it once and for the life of me cannot remember half of it! Arg!

Chapter 11: Heartless? Indeed

Elphaba held her hand over the Grimmerie and chanted the spell she had just taught herself. The wind whistled around her, and suddenly she was in an incredibly cramped little space, looking through a sheet of glass at her sister. Yes! It worked!

"Boq, please. I asked you to call me Nessa."

He looked at her frostily. "Yes, Madam." With a turn on his heel he stalked out.

"Looks like things are going well, sister." Elphaba said, pressing her face closer to the glass. She leapt out when Nessa shrieked. "No! It's alright. I won't hurt you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wheeling her wheel around furiously.

Elphaba wrung at her cape, looking around nervously. "Oh, you know. There's no place like home." She glared at the floor, then admitted. "Actually, I've come to beg father for help."

"He can't-"

"I know he probably won't, but I'm his daughter, and I have this guilt tripping argument all lined up to make him think-"

"Elphaba!" Nessa turned from her sister. "Father is dead. He has died of shame. I rule Munchkinland alone now."

Elphaba stopped for a moment. "Good," she finally said. "It's better that way."

"That's a wicked thing to say!" Nessa snipped.

"Don't you see? You can help me now! The monkeys-"

"The monkeys!" Nessa looked furious. "Of course! The monkeys. Doctor Dillamond, the lion cub! It's always someone else you have to help, when your own poor sister is tormented so!" She looked at Elphaba's blank face. "Oh really Elphaba. I'm still in this chair, I can't walk! I have to trap all the munchkins here in Munchkinland just so Boq won't leave! You fly all over Oz, helping animals you've never even met. Have you ever thought of helping me? Isn't there anything in that stupid book that could make me walk?"

Elphaba sighed. "Nessa, it's not that simple. It's not like you can just take a pair of-" Her eyes lit on the jeweled shoes their father gave her so long ago, clashing brilliantly with black and white striped socks. Her family had never been good at color coding. "Shoes!" She backed up and laid the book on the ground, waving her hands over it and chanting the moment she found the spell she wanted.

"What are you doing?" Nessa rolled backward frantically, then shrieked. "Ah! My shoes! They feel like they're on fire! What-" One leg popped out, then the other, each accompanied with a yelp from Nessa. She leapt out of her chair and stood unsteadily, looking like she was going to fall over.

Elphaba stood, leaving the Grimmerie where it was. "Nessa! You can walk!"

"I can walk!" Nessa grabbed a bell and started ringing it furiously. "Boq! Oh, Boq get in here quick!"

The munchkin walked in with a sour look on his face, then stopped and stared in amazement. "Nessa!"

"Yes Boq! I can walk!"

"This changes everything."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. That Boq was about as shallow as Fiyero.

"Now you must let me go to find Glinda, before she marries Fiyero, so I can tell her how I love her before it's too late!"

Nessa looked shocked and Elphaba blank. Maybe he was a little more shallow than Fiyero. "Boq, how could-" Her eyes filled with tears. "You heartless little munchkin boy! I'll- I'll-" She spotted the Grimmerie, and somehow in her rage the spell she wanted became readable. She pointed at it, chanting and then pointing at Boq.

"Nessa no! Stop!" Elphaba tried to tear Nessa away from the book. "You're getting the words all wrong! Stoppit Nessa! No!"

Boq reeled back, his hand on his chest. "Ah-rg! My heart, it feels like it's shrinking!"

Elphaba snatched up the book and raced to his side as Nessa pulled back in shock. "No, what have I- you'll be able to save him Elphaba?"

"I'll try." Elphaba opened the book and started reading furiously. She watched with dismay as Boq's skin slowly became a silvery color, and rivets popped out of them. The silver skin became hard and round, every part of him. She stared and stepped back. Boq was made of tin! She stepped out in front of her sister, her face grave.

"Is- he alright?"

"He won't need a heart anymore." Elphaba thrust the Grimmerie back into her bag, then headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the Emerald City to confront the wizard, since you won't help me, sister." She threw sneer into the last word.

Nessa smirked. "You're only going there to see Fiyero! He's engaged to Glinda, Elphaba."

Elphaba stood still for a moment, whispering so softly Nessa didn't hear, "her name is Galinda," then spoke louder. "I know. I'm going to see the wizard."

With that she summoned her broom and flew away as fast as it would take her, wishing she hadn't even gone to see her sister in the first place.

.-.

Fun, but not original at all and rather messy. I don't really care to remember that part of the play really. It didn't excite me.


	12. Wonderful? Ha!

1Disclaimer: Alrighty! This is not mine at all whatsoever. If you don't like un-originality than skip around and find an original one. I hope you like the title. When my friend read it she couldn't stop laughing. But that's just her I guess . . .

Chapter 12: Wonderful? Ha!

Elphaba landed in the Emerald City near the palace. She saw Fiyero and chased after him, but only to lose him around a corner. With a dejected sigh she stormed into the palace, entering the wizard's grand room.

The little man came forward to greet her, but she held her broom out dangerously. "You know why I'm here," she snarled. "You let those monkeys go!"

She and the wizard conversed heatedly. It was obvious he was frightened, and it made Elphaba feel good. He began spinning his life's tale for her, then snatched the broom away when she was off guard. She raised her hand furiously, ready to strike him with lightning.

"See, I never had any children of my own. So I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz- everything."

"So you lied to them." Elphaba snipped. Yeah, that was the way to solve everything. Lying.

The wizard shook his head. "Elphaba, where I'm from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it history."

Elphaba put her head to the side. History? Wasn't that supposed to be facts about the past?

The wizard shrugged. "A man's called a traitor or liberator. A rich man's a thief, or philanthropist. Is one- a crusader- a ruthless invader? It's all in which label is able to persist. There are precious few at ease with moral ambiguities. So we act as though they don't exist." He swelled, making himself look twice as big as he was. "They call me wonderful! So I am wonderful. In fact, it's so much of who I am it's part of my name, and with my help you can be the same!"

Elphaba started as he seized her hand. What?

The wizard smiled. "At long, long last receive your due long overdue. Elphaba. The most celebrated are the rehabilitated. There'll be such a whoop-de-doo! A celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with you! Wonderful, they'll call you wonderful."

Elphaba's head whirled. It was all she had ever wanted! "It does sound wonderful," she admitted almost grudgingly.

The wizard was thrilled. "Trust me, it's fun!"

"When you are wonderful, it would be wonderful? Wonderful! Wonderful!"

"One! Two! And-"

Elphaba stopped the wizard from going any further. "Alright! I'll do it. But on one condition!" She pointed at where she knew the monkey cage was. "You set those monkeys free!"

The wizard smiled knowingly and stepped over to the cage. "Done." With a mighty heave he yanked the cage open, letting monkeys fly everywhere.

"Fly!" Elphaba shouted, just about bursting with delight. "You're free! Fly! Fly! Go my pretties! Away! Fly!"

The wizard got caught up in the mood, then spotted a small white bundle creeping across the floor. "Get out from beneath that cloth!" He bellowed, yanking it off himself. He took a step back when he saw the goat underneath. Uh-oh.

Elphaba saw him too. With a tiny gasp she knelt next to him. "Doctor Dillamond? It's me Elphaba. Don't you remember me?" She took his hoof in her green hand.

He looked at her, then uttered a long "ba-a-a-ah!" and bowed his head in shame.

Elphaba knelt for a moment, letting her fury build. "Oh, I'll do it alright. From this day forth," she leapt up, "my only goal will be to stop you!" She leapt towards him, but he got behind his giant head and began shouting for his guards.

Elphaba snatched up her broom just as Fiyero came in with a gun and several guards flanking him. "Fiyero," she said his name and took a step forward.

He looked unnerved and pointed the gun at her. "Get back!" He watched as she took a step backwards, then motioned his guards. "Bring me some water."

"What?" The guards looked confused.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba stepped back further. No!

"Don't move! Yes, water. As much as you can carry." Fiyero pointed his gun again and watched the guards go, then sidled over to the great head and yanked the wizard out, throwing him on the floor and pointing the gun at him. "Don't move. Get out of here Elphaba."

The green witch stepped forward. "But- no! Not without-"

Glinda came in. "Elphie!" She ran over and hugged her friend. "Praise Oz you're alright."

Oh, the irony. Elphaba squirmed free and stared at Fiyero, who was still holding the wizard at gun-point. "Oh!" Glinda saw too. "He doesn't mean it your Ozziness. He wouldn't-"

"Stay out of this Glinda. Elphaba, run!" He smiled at her and mouthed, "go Fabala."

Elphaba shook her head. "Not without you!"

"Fine!" Fiyero suddenly dashed at her, grabbing her hand and dropping his gun. Together they dashed out, hand in hand. Elphaba pulled him out of the front gate and into the fighting tree woods, where the viscous trees allowed her to pass. They wandered into the woods and sat down next to each other, enjoying each other's presence.

.-.

That was fun. Not as much fun as some of the other chapters, but fun. Poor Doctor Dillamond, and Elphie, and Fiyero, and why not add Glinda while we're at it? Reviews? Or I'll hex you! No, not really! giggles


	13. Tragedy? Death

1Disclaimer: Alright, this is chapter thirteen. So why not make it about the most unfortunate event in the play? Nessa's death! Don't see why it's such a big deal, she's just the wicked witch of the east. Right, disclaimer. I don't own anything. There, happy?

Chapter 13: Tragedy? Death

Elphaba hugged Fiyero. Mm, it was so good to know he was finally hers. Her mind drifted back to Galinda (it would always be Galinda for Elphaba), and she sighed, drawing back.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, stroking her hair.

"It's just," Elphaba smiled, dropping her head. "For the first time, I feel- wicked." She noticed the contrast of her green hands in his normal ones. "I just wish I could be beautiful for you." Placing a hand over his mouth, she stopped him from speaking. "And don't say I am. I know I'm not."

"It depends on your definition of beautiful is all." Fiyero stood and brushed himself off. "Listen, my family has a castle in the west that you can stay in. There are only a few guards there, easily dealt with, and it's full of secret passages and tall towers. It would be perfect for you to stay in."

Elphaba frowned. "Where does your family live?"

"In the other castle."

Deeply shallow. Elphaba grinned. "Oh, of course. I- Oh!" She stepped back. In front of her was a tall, raging funnel of wind. There was a house in it, and just beneath was Nessa! "Oh, Nessa!"

Fiyero took her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nessa look out!" Elphaba shrieked, pointing. "Don't you see it? There's a house! It's in the air, and Nessa! I've got to go help her!"

Fiyero took her arm. "Wait-"

"Fiyero, I know. Maybe someday-"

"No! You can see houses flying through the air, can't you see that we'll end up together?" He smiled and kissed her gently.

Elphaba smiled back, allowing herself a little nod, then leapt onto her broom after snatching her hat and took off.

.-.

She zipped through the sky, looking around crazily. Where- this was the place! No, it couldn't be. Nessa! She stared at the striped socks with the glittering shoes poking out from underneath the house. Flying behind a tree, she watched with horror as a girl stepped out of the house and looked around, muttering something about not being in Kansas anymore.

Something shiny and colorful caught Elphaba's eye. Oh great. Galinda. A giant bubble landed in front of the girl, and Glinda the good stepped out in a gorgeous pink dress. Still not green, Elphaba observed. Of course. Did Galinda ever wear green? No, it was always blue and pink and other colors.

Elphaba watched with disgust as the munchkins praised the death of the wicked witch of the east. She could hardly keep the tears from her eyes through the entire thing, when to her shock Glinda showed Dorothy her sister's feet, still wearing the ruby slippers. "There she is, and there's all that's left."

That was it! Elphaba went poof into the middle of everything in a huge cloud of red smoke. It was a dramatic entrance that made everyone gasp. "Who killed my sister?" She shrieked, glaring at everyone wildly. "Was it you?" She pointed wildly at the little girl, though she already knew it was her fault. She just wanted a confession.

"Have you forgotten about the ruby slippers?" Glinda asked, with a little smirk.

"Glinda! I should have known you would be here." Elphaba saw right through her. She was shaking on the inside, with resentfulness and anger, combined with fear and longing. Longing for the friendship that was now buried deep. And how could she forget the ruby slippers? "Ah, yes," she said sarcastically, then went to claim them and leave dramatically again. Before she could even touch them though, they vanished, and to Elphaba's horror Nessa's striped sock clad feet shriveled up and were pulled beneath the house. "Where-are-they?" She roared with fury, combining the three words as one.

"Look!" Glinda pointed her wand at the little girls' feet. She gasped, pulling up her simple blue frock and admired them. "There they are, and there they will remain."

Elphaba felt hatred burning in her chest. She would have those shoes! "No! You don't know how to use them! Give 'em to me."

Glinda leaned towards the girl. "They must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so bad. Don't let them out of your sight for a moment!" The simple girl nodded, her already annoyingly large eyes huge.

"Very well, but I'll be back." She whirled on the little girl, glaring hatred at her simple, honest face and silly black dog. "I'll get you my pretty, and you're little dog too! Mark my words." With a scream of laughing emotion, she marched into a clear space and vanished in her puff of smoke, going right back to where she had been hiding behind her tree.

Glinda instructed the little girl to follow the yellow brick road, waving her good-bye. As soon as she and everyone else was gone she began pacing, saying, "oh I hope I gave them right directions. I do, I do, I do."

Elphaba stalked to where she was standing. Stupid Galinda! Was this some sort of revenge? Giving her shoes to that stupid girl?

Glinda observed her icily. "Miss Elphaba?"

"All I wanted were my sisters shoes," Elphaba's voice was a nearly desperate rasp, then became a wicked scream, "and you just let that stupid barn brat walk off with them! Now, if you don't mind!" She scowled at Glinda. "I would like to say good-bye to my sister."

She watched Glinda go off to the side. When she figured she was far away enough she bowed before the house, touching her forehead to the dirt. "Oh Nessa, I'm sorry."

Glinda marched back into the opening. "Elphaba! Stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault!"

"Oh really?" Elphaba snarled, looking ready to pounce on her ex-friend. "How often to cyclones like that appear out of the blue?"

"Well, still-"

"It's not a coincidence Galinda!" Elphaba shrieked.

Glinda shook her head. "Elphaba! Everything doesn't happen because of you! Oz doesn't revolve around insignificant you!"

"Is this about Fiyero?" Elphaba shook her head. "Don't you know Galinda? He doesn't love you. He never loved you- he loves me!"

Glinda swelled, then smacked Elphaba across the cheek as hard as she could. Elphaba gasped, then burst into maniacal laughter. "Feel better?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Glinda held her head up self-righteously, then gasped as Elphaba hit her back.

"Good, 'cause so do I!"

The two girls got in a fighting stance at once. They circled fully, then Glinda began twirling her wand like some crazy ninja. Elphaba could only stare at the ridiculous display before they charged at each other, yelling loudly and beating their weapons against the other. Broom against wand. Then they just threw them away and started a cat fight. Elphaba seized Glinda's long, springy hair (which had always driven her mad) and yanked on it, making Glinda shriek, snatch her hat and try to hit her with it.

Then guards poured into the field, dragging the two girls off each other. "Lemme go! I almost had her!" Glinda yelled.

"Ha!" Elphaba barked a humorless laugh, then fell silent when she saw Fiyero dash into the fray with another gun. He pointed it at her for a second, making her heart stop, then turned it on Glinda, making her heart pound.

"Let the green girl go!" he commanded, earning a frosty look from Elphaba. Green girl indeed! He shrugged, then jerked the gun at Glinda again. "Do it! Or you'll tell tales to your children how Glinda the good was slain."

The guards released Elphaba immediately. She went to Fiyero, but he shook his head. "No, get out of here Elphaba."

She snatched her hat and broom away from the guards, then, after a despairing glance at Fiyero, ran to go cast a spell she knew would have to be cast, no matter what happened. She clamped her hands over her ears as she heard Galinda shout Fiyero's name.

"Fiyero!"

.-.

That was fun, I guess. It's way off, I'm sorry.


	14. Good? Never!

1Disclaimer: Yay! "No Good Deed"! Good scene, good song, good acting. Good everything! I wish I owned it, but I don't. Oh well.

Chapter 14: Good? Never!

"Fiyero!" Elphaba howled, throwing open her book. Finding the spell she wanted she began chanting, "eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." Her mind raced, whirling frenziedly. "Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him let him feel no pain! Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him, let him never die. Let him never die!"

She stared at the book so hard it made her eyes water, trying to finish the spell. "Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." It was almost done! Her mind raced back to Boq. He was a monster now, because of her and one of her stupid spells. Would this turn out the same way? "Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka- eleka- ah-rg!" No! She overturned the book in fury. "What is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know what trick I ought to try."

A vision flashed across her eyes. Fiyero hanging on a wooden stake in a field, blood dripping from his boots, sightless eyes glaring at her. "Fiyero! Where are you? Already dead or bleeding? One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!"

Elphaba tore at her hair, dashing around like mad and mentally cursing herself. What was good? Why did people ever try and do this thing called "good"? Did it exist? Were people stupid? They must be! Because, "no good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed!" It was something truly to take to heart and always remember. "My road of good intentions left where such roads always lead to. No good deed goes unpunished!"

She stopped and remembered all the people who had been close to her who's lives had been brought to some devastating end. "Nessa, Doctor Dillamond, Fiyero." She stopped. He was the worst of them all. He had loved her, given up everything for her and now he would die because she couldn't save him! Curse the Unnamed Gods! "Fiyero!"

Had she killed Fiyero? Was he dead? Would she ever see him again? No- Gods, stop! "One question haunts and hurts. Too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why!"

She crouched near to the ground and let a furnace vent blow her hair and cape back, bathing her with heat as the air blasted her. "No good deed goes unpunished! All helpful urges should be circumvented! No good deed goes unpunished! Sure I meant well, well look at what well meant did!" She stood and threw up her hands in surrender. "All right, enough! So be it! So be it then."

Spreading out her hands she stared at them, letting the Ozian's words lash through her mind quick as lightning. _Look at her, she's wicked! No one mourns the wicked!_ Fine! They all thought she was wicked, even she thought she was wicked! Why not? "Let all Oz be agreed. I'm wicked through and through since I cannot succeed- Fiyero, saving you! I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again! Ever again!" She grinned the crooked, wicked grin she had adopted long ago in spite of herself. "No good deed will I do again!"


	15. Desire? Shoes

1Disclaimer: Wow. That last chapter was so much fun! I've always wanted to describe it, and now I finally have! Well, this is from "The Wizard of Oz" like that other chapter that's back there, somewhere. Yup, yup! I hope it has some originality. Elphaba thinks her boyfriend is dead, or worse, and just wants her shoes back at this point. You know, just because your boyfriend is a scarecrow and you don't know it, it's no reason to light him on fire! This should be fun. giggles wickedly

Chapter 15: Shoes? Desire

Elphaba hid on top of a house, watching the little girl and her companion oiling a tinman. She scoffed at them silently. Hmph, stupid Boq. Ran away from her sister and got himself rusted for his trouble. She realized with a jerk of her heart, that was the reason Nessa had been crushed that day. She had been chasing Boq. Stupid munchkin boy! She should turn him into a beehive! She leapt up with a poof of red smoke and laughed like a mad-woman, observing her victims.

After screeching at them with her show voice she used to frighten the Ozians, she drew up a ball of fire with her magic and glared at the scarecrow. Who in all of Oz was he? And why was he after her as well? "Wanna play ball, scarecrow?" She threw it, laughing hysterically as the unfortunate thing leapt up and down, trying to put himself out.

In another dramatic puff of smoke, she vanished into a nearby tree, where she watched them.

"Stuff a mattress with me," she heard the scarecrow mutter resentfully. Her heart leapt. It couldn't be! No, It really couldn't be! She was delusional. Lack of sleep. With a shake of her head she leapt onto her broom and took off, flying back to the castle she had claimed for herself.

She stood in front of her glass ball, observing the travelers as they came upon a lion. She smiled knowingly as he started crying after the girl slapped it's nose. Poor thing was the lion cub she and Fiyero had freed all those years ago. She sat back and watched as they continued to walk, trying to fathom a way to stop them and steal her sister's shoes back. Then they could do whatever they wanted.

Her eyes had drifted shut, but Chistery's shrieking brought her back. Sitting up with a start she saw they were just in front of a huge field that the yellow road cut through to get the to Emerald City. This was her chance! She grabbed a couple of magic items she had enchanted with the Grimmerie and began muttering a poisoned poppy spell, but sort of watered down so it wouldn't kill them. "Poppies will put them to sleep." She stood back and watched as they tramped through the field, slowing, then finally falling down in a deep sleep.

With a shriek of triumph she made to get on her broom, but was stopped by the scarecrow. "Help!" he cried, looking to the western sky. "Help!" The voice made her shiver. What was it about him? Next time she saw him she would finish him off for good! Then something in the ball caught her eye, making her draw closer. Snow? It was snowing? Madam Morrible! It had to be. _Weather is my specialty,_ she had said. No! She threw back her head and screamed with frustration, "blast! Someone keeps helping that girl!" Someone meaning everyone! She leapt onto her broom and shouted to it, "to the Emerald City as quick as lightning!"

It wasn't as quick as lightning really. She got there just as the foursome were going to see the wizard. What could she do to get their attention? Oh, yes, the smoke. With a flick of her hand over the bristles, she made the smoke start, writing "surrender Dorothy" in the sky. With another flick she turned it off and hovered to see the reaction. Everyone began screaming and running to see the wizard, including the four, except the scarecrow! He stayed back and looked at her hovering in the sky. Raising a floppy arm, he waved at her. What on earth?

She turned and sped away, completely unnerved. Who was that blasted bag of straw? She needed to know before she destroyed him. She had no doubts the wizard would send the four of them to try and kill her. She would be ready, capture the little girl and get rid of Boq and the lion, then interrogate the straw man. A little fire, and he would spill his guts for her!

She hunkered down in her castle, waiting and watching her ball intently. She thought furiously about the aggravating scarecrow. He was driving her mad! Every time she reached a dead end with who it could be her mind drifted to Fiyero. No! She would rather him be dead than a scarecrow! Wouldn't she? That's what the wicked Elphaba would think. What about the old Elphaba? Elphie. Elphie would want Fiyero to be alive, no matter what he looked like. He didn't love her for her looks, why should she for his? But still, a scarecrow? No! It wasn't even Fiyero! She was having delusions brought on by lost love!

She looked into the ball after hours of this musing and saw with relief the four were finally heading for her castle. Fiyero's castle that was. She turned to Chistery. "Chistery, take your monkeys out there and bring me the little girl- and the scarecrow. Leave the others."

He bobbed his head with a little chirrup and turned to do so when she grabbed his little red coat. "Chistery, please. Just one word at least. Yes, no, Elphie, Galinda. Anything!"

He watched her blankly as she let him go with a sigh. He flew out the window into the sky, looking at his companions. He squeaked what she wanted to them, but they must have gotten mixed up because they kidnapped the little girl and her dog instead of the girl and the straw man. Chistery howled as they tore him apart and threw him everywhere, but couldn't stop them.

After chasing away the tinman and lion they flew back to the castle. Elphaba was furious. "Where is the scarecrow?" she howled at them. Chistery shook his head and bowed. "No, you didn't!" He nodded. "You killed him?" He shrugged. "Chistery, please say something to me. Do you know who he is?" He nodded, making her stare. "You- you do? Who? Tell me Chistery!"

It just shrugged and backed away, jumping out a window when she tried to grab him. "Chistery! Wait! I'm sorry Chistery! Please-" He was gone. She whirled on the girl.

After screaming at her, and chasing away the stupid dog who couldn't talk, she locked her away and set a timer. It wouldn't really kill her, it was just there to scare her into giving her the shoes. Marching to her ball she glared into it, searching for the scarecrow. She started when she saw him dressed as one of her own men, wandering the halls. This would end now! She pinpointed the location, and where they were going, then stalked away to deal with him.

The scarecrow wandered slightly behind his friends, looking at the castle when a green hand appeared from the shadows and yanked him back. He found himself thrust against a wall, with a ball of fire in his face and Elphaba holding him firmly.

"There's something about you, straw man." She spoke with her show voice, high pitched and screechy- akin to fingernails on a chalkboard, making the scarecrow wince. "Tell me your name!" She held the fire closer.

"Elphaba!" He gasped, flinching away from the fire. "Stoppit! It's me, miss fumbling Fabala!"

Elphaba reeled back in shock, dropping the fire ball and letting it smolder and smoke on the floor. "No, Fiyero. It's you?" Her voice went back to it's low, musical pitch, but filled with shock and disbelief.

He stepped around the fire and hugged her, pulling her close. Mm, it felt good to have her in his arms again. "We have to find a way to save you," he said, drawing back. "We were sent here to destroy you. How can we stop it?"

Elphaba just stared at him. "Fiyero, I thought you were dead. I couldn't-"

"You did." He touched her jaw tenderly, then grimaced when he looked at his glove-like hand. "But really, a scarecrow?"

Elphaba sighed, then burst into tears for the first time in her life, gasping with pain as the tears slid down her cheeks. "Ah-rg! Tears burn! The Ozians are right. Water does hurt."

He quickly helped her scrub the tears away. "Good thing tears aren't pure water."

Elphaba nodded, then tilted her head to the side. She suddenly grinned and began casting about, looking for something. Before Fiyero could ask she came up with a bucket. "Here!" She thrust it at him. "We'll go up onto the ramparts of the castle, pretending for you to save the little girl, I'll light you on fire and then-"

"Then that silly girl will take the water and throw it on me to extinguish me-"

"And I'll stand just behind her so I get splashed! But instead of pure water I'll fill it with dirty or salt water, or maybe oil, so it won't melt me and-"

"Drop into one of the trap-doors up there, leaving your cape and hat behind to make it look like you're melted and to cover your escape!"

"Then you can come back after everything is over and done, and we can escape from this place together! Fiyero!" Elphaba threw herself on him, hugging him so hard she lifted him off the ground and pulled one of his hands off. With a chuckle and a flick of her hand she repaired him. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just so good to know you're alive. Quickly! The others will rescue the little girl soon! You have to go join them!"

Fiyero kissed her cheek lightly, then hurried away, leaving Elphaba standing alone. She went back to the room where she was holding the little girl beneath a trap door and sat down with a happy sigh. Chistery came in timidly, squeaking with protest as she swept him up and kissed him. "Oh, Chistery! Isn't life just full of wonderful surprises?"

Chistery just shrugged and stood off to the side as his mistress began pacing. A smile stole across his face when he saw only nervous anticipation on hers. There, she was happy again. What an odd woman, acting wicked and depraved one moment and then as if her prince charming had come the next. Very odd indeed.

.-.

Yay! It's drawing to an end! I'm sorry, but this is hard! That was fun though. Plenty of Fiyeraba for you crazy (but right) Fiyeraba phans out there. Her prince charming. Hmmm, I like that.


	16. Changed? Good

1Disclaimer: Yet another non-original chapter. None of it belongs to me. sigh I'm sorry about the title. I'm not very good at that, but you try doing it for sixteen chapters! That could be a new wicked 100 challenge! Come up with a hundred titles that are single word questions and answers, yet would work with a wicked story, this wicked story. Don't forget to say which chapter it's supposed to be. I'd read and review that!

Chapter 16: Changed? For Good

Elphaba paced. What was taking Fiyero and Boq and that stupid lion so long? The little girl's weeping finally got to her. "Ah-rg! I can't take it anymore!" Flinging open the trapdoor, she shrieked, "if you ever want to see your precious Auntie Em and Uncle Henry again than I suggest you fork over those shoes!" She slammed it shut again without waiting to hear the refusal and began pacing again. "Spoiled little brat, taking a dead woman's shoes. Must have been raised in a BARN!" She screamed the last word, whirling around and noticed Glinda standing in the doorway, watching her. "Go away," she hissed. What was she doing here? She could ruin everything!

"Elphaba! You let that poor little girl go," Glinda swelled up to her full height, pleased with her own impressiveness of the situation, "and her dog Dodo too!"

Oh Galinda. Elphaba wanted to smack the Grimmerie against her head repeatedly. Toto, you idiot! It's Toto! "Not until she gives me my shoes!"

"Elphaba, let it go!" Glinda came down the steps, holding up her skirt daintily. "They're just shoes!"

Just shoes? This from the woman who worships them? Elphaba scowled. "They're all I have to remember my sister by! I need them."

"No, Elphaba you don't." Galinda took Elphaba's arm, ignoring the latter's involuntary jerk of protest. "They're coming for you, and you need to escape, without the shoes."

Elphaba stopped and looked out the window. There were torch lights on the horizon. Galinda was right! If she was going to end it, now would be the time. "Here, take it." She thrust the Grimmerie into Galinda's hands.

"Wh- what? Elphie, you know I can't read it." She pushed it back.

Elphaba smirked at the usage of the perky name. Now was the time to patch up their relationship. "Then learn. I have to end this." If nobody in all of Oz could bring her down, it would have to bring herself down. She picked up the bucket she had filled with thin, fire-retardant oil (for safety on both ends).

Chistery came into the room, bringing with him a letter. Elphaba took and read it. It was from Fiyero, a hastily scrawled message warning her that witch hunters were closing in on the castle, and a little note at the bottom telling her he loved her.

Glinda's eyes filled with tears. "It's Fiyero, isn't it?"

Hehe, yeah. Wait! She was supposed to be sad! She wouldn't bring herself to meet the devastated look in Galinda's eyes. "We'll not see his face again."

She offered her the Grimmerie again. "Galinda, please. I'm limited. Just look at me, I'm limited, and just look at you! You can do all I couldn't do. 'Glinda.'" She humored her for a moment, then became serious again. "So now it's up to you, for both of us. Now it's up to you." She handed Galinda the book again.

Glinda excepted it this time, with a very thoughtfully sad look about her. "I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn, and we are lent to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return." A little shrug. "Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you." She sniffed loudly. "Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you," she paused and looked at Elphaba with watery eyes. "I have been changed for good."

Elphaba could feel herself tearing up as well. Would this be the last time she would see her friend? "It well may be that we will never meet again, in this lifetime. So let me say before we part, so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart, and now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine, by being my friend." She stopped and looked at the shimmering torch lights, slowly drawing closer.

"Like a ship blown from it's mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you,"

Glinda cut in, "because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Elphaba took Glinda's hands as well as she could. "And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the thing's I've done you've blamed me for."

Glinda looked down and shrugged. "But then I guess, we know there's blame to share, and none of it seems to matter anymore."

Galinda, "like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood,"

Elphaba, "like a ship blown off it's mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood,"

"who can say if I've been changed for the better?" The two girls clasped each other's hands. "I do believe I have been changed for the better."

Glinda scrubbed a tear from her eye, smearing her make-up slightly to reveal her faint freckles. "And, because I knew you."

"Because I knew you," Elphaba nodded in agreement.

"Because I knew you, I have been changed-" they stopped, "for good." Clasping each other like the long-lost friends they were, they became lost in each other's embrace, wishing they would never fight for such a long time on such a scale again.

Suddenly there was banging on the door and Elphaba jerked back, her face grave. Oops! They might never have the chance anyway. "I have to end this. Good-bye, Galinda." She smiled bravely, and dashed for the ramparts.

The four travelers were up there, cornered by her bewitched guards. She shrieked in her show voice, taking her broom to the fire. It shuddered violently as it caught on fire, and it broke her heart to see it burn. "How's about a little fire, scarecrow?" With a pounding heart she lit him on fire and dashed behind him, as if to see the show.

He leapt up and down, screaming loudly. The screams tore Elphaba's heart, and she almost extinguished the flames herself when she felt something wet, and shockingly cold splash across her face. The fire on Fiyero wasn't quite out, so she put it out with a flick of her hand as she shrieked and kicked the trap door open. "Ah-rg! Stupid girl! Didn't you know water would melt me? Ah-rg, I'm melting, I'm melting, melting . . ." She allowed herself to fall completely into the hole, leaving her cape and hat behind as she hurriedly shut the door above her.

Fiyero was glad the stiff, cloth face couldn't shed tears, because he might have. Her performance had been shockingly convincing. He watched the guards and Ozians blankly as they knelt for Dorothy and shouted, "hail Dorothy! The witch of the west is dead!"

Fiyero followed them out, looking at the cape and hat thrown across the floor hesitantly. He lingered behind, intending to get his lovely green girl, but Glinda came from nowhere and knelt next to it. His breath caught in his patched throat as she removed a green bottle from the folds of the cape.

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda looked up and around, as if to see the spirit of her friend, then stood. Chistery came from the window, stumbling to the cape and hat on the floor.

He stopped, looking at the discarded clothing in confusion, then at Glinda. The familiar words he had always heard his mistress say came to life in his mouth. "Miss Galinda?"

Glinda looked at him, then burst into tears and raced out, knocking Fiyero over. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She helped him up, drying her tears as quickly as she could. Her hand ran across the dampness on him, making her start and draw it back to examine the greasiness. "What in Oz-"

Fiyero shrugged and held out his arm. She took it, her face a mask of confusion as he led her to the celebration.

.-.

Oh, please let's be done with the play! Only one more chapter on the play, then I'm gonna start splurging with originality! Ah-hahahaha! What will they do after they leave Oz? I've got an idea. Sequel! giggles madly


	17. Return? Always

1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, maybe just a little bit. Geez, that was short . . .

Chapter 17: Return? Always

Fiyero ran towards the castle. He had abandoned the celebration, though it was throughout Oz. He just ran as fast as his floppy legs would take him. He dashed up to where the pointed black hat was still sitting, looking lonely and forlorn. He fell into a kneeling position beside it, picking it up in his clumsy hands and hugging it close. It worked! He banged on the trap door excitedly after throwing the cape to the side. "Elphaba! It worked!"

She popped out, her green face the picture of delight. "Fiyero!"

He helped her clamber out, then hugged her. Suddenly he felt rather self-conscious about himself. "I wish I could be handsome for you," he sighed, drawing back.

Elphie touched his face. "It depends on your definition of beautiful is all," she said with a little smile. "I just wish we could let Galinda know we're both alright."

"You know we can't." Fiyero tugged her arm with his powerless one fruitlessly. "C'mon."

She just stood and listened as Glinda's voice trilled magically across the countryside, no doubt a final work of the wizard. Probably some huge megaphone or something. Or maybe just she could hear it. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but,"

"because I knew you," Elphaba joined in. She couldn't see Glinda's face, but she heard her voice,

"because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Elphaba raised her arm, snapping her fingers. The noise echoed throughout the castle, across the countryside, over the square where the Ozians were celebrating her death, and right to where the wizard had discarded her broom. It shuddered, then jerked into the air and zipped away. Elphaba caught it as it leapt into her hand and with a twitch of her hand repaired it so the bristles were long and full again. She picked up her hat, slapping it onto her head at a jaunty angle and put the cape back around your shoulders.

"Heed my words, Ozians," she said, throwing her head back as the wind blew her hair and cape. "The wicked witch of the west is back. I'll show you that you can't bring her down! The witch always returns." She took Fiyero's hand and together they left Oz, for good.

"_And there the wicked old Witch stayed for a good long time."_

"_And did she ever come out?"_

"_Not yet."_

.-.

There you are! Tell me how you liked it, 'cause I might write a sequel. That would be fun. - That last bit was taken from the book "Wicked", which I swear to you all I have not read. Curses! Yeah, I've only read the very, very end. I'm a cheater, I know! Tell me if you liked it.


End file.
